Bruised and Broken
by Lyricalmiracle134
Summary: What is Meg's last thoughts before she shoots Christine?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my newest creation. Thank God that it's a one-shot!**

* * *

"Let go of the boy now!" I hear his voice, but he's with that wretched whore! No! I won't have it! "Not another step!" I shriek, my voice so high, I can't even recognize it. He looks at me, with such anger, but who cares? "Let of him girl, or I promise you-" I aim the gun at him, ready to kill anyone who gets in my path. "Not another word!" I warn.

My mother looks distraught, but I don't care. She can die as well... I confessed on how I had to be a prostitute to make the money to live. But all I ever wanted was him...

"Give me the gun Meg." He asks, his voice surprisingly gentle, I want to. "You feel ugly, you feel used, you feel broken, you feel bruised, ah, but me, I can see all the beauty underneath." He says, as if he knows what I feel like. "Yes..." I murmur, not exactly believing him yet.

"You've been robbed of love and pride, been ignored and pushed aside. Even so, I still know there is beauty underneath." He says, his voice pulling me in, surrounding me. This is what I've always wanted. "Yes!" I say, my hand grip slackening on my gun.

As he moves closer, I'm hoping that he will kiss me. "Diamonds never sparkle bright. If they aren't set just right, beauty sometimes goes unseen. We all can't be like Christine." He spoke, but as he said that last word. Everything came back, the jealousy, the rage, the loneliness! I won't go back to being a back up dancer! I won't go back to being ignored! Miss Christine always had it all, whenever I tried to be her friend all she could ever talk about her precious Angel!

"Christine! Christine" I spat, always Christine! Always her, getting everything! Never me! Always Christine, always Christine... "Always Christine!" I shout as I aim and pull the trigger. There's a loud crack and all is silenced. As I bite back angry tears as I watch her, that demon that stole away my chances! Christine. 'If I can't have him, no one will!' I think.

'What have I just done?' Says the Angel within me, "No... I didn't mean to!" I suddenly shout as my former best friend begins to fall. But soon, my demons take over. 'Never regret! Never forget! Never forgive...' It whispered harshly to me.

I watch from a distance as Erik and Christine talk, and then... They kiss. Closing my eyes, with my hands still on the gun I feel like screaming. 'Even in death he will always love her!' My mind wails. No one for me... Never for me!

Realizing the horrible, undeniable truth. I slowly raise the gun, watching as Gustave and Erik embrace. Wishing for someone to hold me like that. As I hold the muzzle of it to my temple I watch as Erik slowly opens his eyes... Looking straight at me.

Emotions flashed across his face, then he's running towards me. "No!" He shouts. But before he can reach me it is too late. Giving him a small, yet soft smile. I pull the trigger.

I feel nothing as I hear the shattering of my own skull... Now, I am finally free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! **

* * *

"No!" Erik shouted, racing over to Meg, he would not have another person die! But he was too late, she pulled the trigger, and to his horror, he watched as she smiled... Blood poured everywhere when she hit the pavement. "Meg!" He cried, even though he should hate her, despise her, kick her. He couldn't bring himself to do so.

For she had done it out of love. He would have done the same thing, so he couldn't blame her. When he finally reached the body, he knelt down next to her. And moved the hair from her face. Yes she was bloody and half of her face was caved in, but he couldn't admire how peaceful she looked.

"You were so bruised and broken... I'm sorry for the hardships that you had to endure. I hope that your at peace now, and I hope that you are in no more pain. But I will still blame you for taking away my Christine... Be free little Giry, and I hope that you know, I was proud of you until now. Rest now, and be at peace." He whispered in her ear.

But she couldn't hear him, for she was so far away now. Images danced in front of Erik's eyes, of Meg and Christine when they were both dancer's at the Paris Opera Populaire. Before now. But now, he smiled, hoping and yet somehow knowing, that the both of them were happy now.

* * *

**Okay guys! This is it! Hope you enjoyed this! Bye! **


End file.
